A novel method is proposed for the fabrication of protein microarrays using metal coordination chemistry and poly-histidine tagged protein molecules. The proposed method is aimed at microarrays with highly selective and facile linking chemistry, with uniform and controllable orientation of immobilized protein molecules, and with proteins in native states and easily accessible by targets in the solution. Preliminary experiments using 6x-His terminated green-fluorescence protein (GFP) demonstrated the feasibility and potential of the proposed approach. We will establish the advantage of an oriented protein microarray in protein-ligand interaction studies over randomly oriented arrays fabricated by existing methods. We also propose to explore protein immobilization without purification on the highly selective metal ion surface. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE